


Proof of Love

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony Stark, Lies, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Alternating, People Change People, Poor Tony, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The plan was simple at the start; sleep with Tony Stark, get him besotted, get married, divorce a few years later and gain a large chunk of money. The first step went along fine, but the second step? Loki fell into a bit of a snag.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 92
Kudos: 742





	Proof of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Dowód Miłości (Proof of Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003316) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [骗婚情缘](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372000) by [kummerspeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck)



The plan was simple at the start; sleep with Tony Stark, get him besotted, get married, divorce a few years later and gain a large chunk of money.

The first step went along fine, but the second step? Loki fell into a bit of a snag.

When he'd planned to ' _get Tony Stark besotted_ ', Loki hadn't anticipated becoming besotted himself.

He'd heard all the stories about the famed genius; he was difficult to live with, he was full of irritating eccentricities and he was exceedingly arrogant. 

Loki had prepared for it. He had been ready to smile prettily in the face of each irritation for the sake of gaining millions. Loki was nothing if not determined.

But from the very start Tony hadn't been what Loki expected. Tony didn't want a simpering, fawning piece of arm-candy. Tony wanted someone with bite, with wit and who wasn't about to put up with his crap. That came _naturally_ to Loki and it seemed to not only intrigue Tony, but endear him to the genius as well.

They met at a gala, and Loki charmed himself into Tony’s bed - after that, he made certain to return. It was all part of the plan, at first. But it became drastically more complicated when Loki started bringing food and water down to Tony's lab. When he started running his fingers through Tony's hair when he found him passed out over his desk. He even found himself humming soft, soothing lullabies when the man woke up from a nightmare or had a panic attack. 

Loki found himself taking things from other people to hand them to Tony so that one more quirk wouldn't be leaked to the public and twisted by the media. He didn’t want to see one more tight and pained smile crossing the engineer's face. He wanted to see Tony’s grateful, _fond_ smile when no one was looking.

Loki found himself caring and _falling_ for Tony.

It was what found Loki abandoning a well-thought out and perfectly constructed plan for the first time in his life. He simply enjoying being _Tony's_ , and dating the man that now meant a staggering deal to him.

It was why it was the perfect irony that two weeks after making that decision (eight months since their first meeting) Tony found out why Loki had sought the billionaire’s attention in the first place. 

Loki had been sitting in the penthouse reading a book when Tony had stormed inside. Loki had looked up in surprise at the abrupt entrance, but still smiled. “You’re back from your conference early. How was-”

“Thor Odinson.” Loki froze, his eyes widening before he dropped the book and quickly scrambled into a standing position.

“Tony-”

“He says his brother can’t be trusted, that he’s only interested in _money_ ,” Tony growled. “He says that a swift divorce is all I could ever expect. And you know _what_ ,” Tony looked away from Loki, his jaw clenched, “the _moment_ I decide to check, I was thinking I’d owe you a hell of a makeup present and apology for doubting you—but then I found the evidence to prove that _is_ the only thing you’re with me for.”

“Tony, I-”

“What?” Tony spat, finally turning back to Loki with a glare. “Are you going to lie and tell me I’m not like all the other rich sad sacks you fucked and lived with until they got boring or _not rich enough_ for you?”

Loki flinched. He knew he was pale and while he knew he could lie, manipulate or attempt to charm Tony into believing him. He did none of those things.

“I…” Loki swallowed. “I _did_ start this with a plan to gain your money.” Tony’s face… crumpled. It looked as if a physical blow had been struck and it ached Loki’s heart to see. He hurried to continue, he even stepped closer. His hands were outstretched, desperate to comfort Tony, but not quite willing to touch him and be rebuffed. “But it’s not like that anymore. It _hasn’t_ been like that for months. I-” Loki’s voice cracked. “I care about you. Tony. I never meant to fall for you, but I _did_. I care about you so much and I _stopped_ aiming for your money. I-”

“How the fuck could I ever trust that?” Tony asked, his voice painful and his eyes full of betrayal. “That you changed your mind about me? _Me?_ The person that no one-”

Tony cut himself off and looked away.

Loki felt sick and _guilty_. He knew how much Tony believed himself unworthy of love and affection. “Tony, please. I promise, I-”

“No,” Tony’s voice was rough. “No. I don’t want to hear it.” He looked back at Loki and his eyes were cold and distant. “Pack your things and get the hell out of my tower.”

Loki froze, his heart feeling like ice, but he couldn’t say a word. Tony turned and walked away, leaving Loki alone in the penthouse and staring after Tony, his heart breaking.

But, there was no one to blame but himself.

* * *

Tony had known it was true the moment he’d looked. He’d _known_ but he’d still so fucking desperately hoped it wasn’t. He’d gone to confront Loki, silently begging for a different outcome.

But…

_I **did** start this with a plan to gain your money._

One sentence and Tony knew he’d been a fool. A desperate fool in love with someone who never even _liked_ him, and fuck did that hurt.

He’d never… never imagined he could fall so completely for someone, that there was a person who could match all his sharp edges and not only understand but want him.

He’d thought he’d hit the jackpot, but it had all been a fucking lie.

Tony returned to his lab feeling numb. He sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands, feeling like he was shaking, but maybe that was just his heart falling apart. It _hurt_. It hurt so much.

He’d actually started to imagine a life with Loki; he’d started to picture a future…

But, it was just one big set up and fuck had Loki played him. He’d played him _so well_.

Against his better judgment, Tony’s head lifted and his eyes tracked to the picture frame at the end of his workbench. He stared at the captured image that had meant so much to him, that had made him think that this, that _Loki_ was the one for him.

It was from his birthday, three weeks ago. 

Tony hadn’t been expecting much, the usual gift and kiss on his cheek from Pepper. Rhodey would also show up and spend a few days in the lab with him. Maybe a gift from Happy. 

Loki was the new addition and he hadn’t been anticipating that his boyfriend would really… do anything. He’d never had a serious relationship and so he’d just expected a small gift (maybe) and hopefully some birthday sex.

Loki had stunned the hell out of him.

He’d arranged Pepper to pick Tony up early and take him to brunch, leaving Loki alone in the tower - only, Rhodey had arrived while he’d been gone, also on Loki’s orders.

When Tony had returned hours later with Pepper, he’d walked out of the elevator into the penthouse and found Loki, Rhodey and Happy. He’d _also_ found all three of his bots.

Loki knew how much Tony cared about them so he’d had Rhodey help him move them upstairs so they could be there for the party.

Butterfingers and Dum-E were holding up the ‘ _Happy Birthday, Tony_ ’ banner. U was proudly holding a wrapped shake-bottle (Loki assured him later that he had overseen the preparations and it was drinkable). Loki had wrapped gifts from all the bots (stupid little things like spanners and a new fire extinguisher). 

Rhodey and Happy had shouted ‘surprise!’ and ‘happy birthday!’ and Loki had stood smirking smugly beside the cake he had baked.

Tony had been overwhelmed and delighted and when he’d learned of all the effort Loki had gone to, Tony had thrown his arms around his boyfriend in a hug. Loki had hugged him back and kissed the top of his head, chuckling and whispering a soft ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’. It was that affectionate moment when Rhodey had taken the photo. He’d then given a framed copy to Tony a few days later.

Tony had placed it in the lab the moment he’d received it. He made it a reminder not to spend days in the lab, ignoring the rest of the world; he now had someone to come back to.

He knew it was a mistake, but Tony reached for the picture and held it in his hands. Loki’s face looked relaxed and happy. It didn’t _look_ fake. It looked… real. It looked like Loki _cared_.

But how could he trust it? 

_Does it even matter?_ A small part of Tony’s mind whispered. _You love him and he makes you happy. Who else will put up with you? All he wants is money and luxury, and all you want is… him._

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed, his eyes stinging, and suddenly he needed to _move_. He pushed the chair away and dropped the picture frame on the workbench, he heard the glass crack and he cringed, but he didn’t stop. He started pacing; he kicked at a box of scraps.

He tried to do something, when all he wanted to do was go upstairs, find Loki and yell, and rant and… and…

Tony slammed his hand against the wall and pressed his forehead against it. 

_Who else is going to want you?_ The words were an insidious whisper. A truth he’d long admitted to himself; no one _wanted_ him. Maybe Loki did like him, maybe he didn’t, maybe Loki _was_ falling for him, or maybe it was all part of the act.

The question was; what was Tony willing to lose?

Tony slumped. He already knew his answer and a part of him hated it, the rest of him was willing to take whatever he could get.

He stepped over to the elevator and up to the penthouse without a sound or a word. He didn’t know how long he’d been down there, but he didn’t expect to step into their bedroom and find Loki pulling out his clothes from the wardrobe. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked devastated.

He startled when he noticed Tony was in the room, his gaze filled with longing and pain. 

Tony was watching him carefully, and everything looked real. Tony didn’t know how much of that was his own wishful thinking and Loki’s acting.

But, Tony loved him, and Loki said he liked Tony too… and maybe it would be a mistake. Maybe it would only hurt him and wouldn’t be enough in the long run but-

“Just… stay,” Tony whispered, looking at Loki with more hope than he could truly hide. “I know the truth now so just… stay anyway.”

Loki dropped his clothes, he then _walked over them_ , and Tony could only stare, knowing how particular Loki was about his precious silk shirts – yet, he didn’t care. He only had eyes for Tony as he hovered nearby but didn’t touch.

“Tony,” Loki whispered. “Please, I want to stay, but not because of money, but because of-”

“Look, just, stop it,” Tony cut him off, unable to listen. “I don’t want to hear it. I just want you to...” Tony gritted his teeth. “I can give you what you want and in return, I just want-”

But Tony couldn’t say the words, couldn’t say something so _pathetic_ , but he knew it had to be written all over his face.

When Loki touched his shoulder, he jerked and finally looked back at Loki. The other man looked heartbreakingly upset, and underneath that, apologetic.

But he also bent down and kissed Tony, and Tony gripped his shirt and arched into it, needing the other man’s touch and the assurance that he wasn’t going anywhere. Loki’s hand moved into his hair, stroking through the strands as they kissed, soft and slow.

When they pulled apart, Loki tucked Tony’s face into his neck and Tony happily accepted the hiding place and breathed in his lover’s cologne.

“I’ll make this up to you,” Loki whispered fiercely. “I’ll _prove_ how much I care for you.”

Tony kept his eyes closed and didn’t say a word. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to believe it, but for now Loki was staying with him, and that would have to be enough.

* * *

Loki hadn’t done many things in his life that he truly regretted, but what he did to Tony Stark? Loki would never forgive himself for the pain he had caused the man.

But, he still endeavoured to fix it. 

He started by never lying to Tony, even when the truth hurt. He told the man every story from his past, even the more manipulative and unappealing ones. He spoke about his family, how he came to decide tricking rich men out of their money was an appealing life choice.

Loki had known he’d run the risk of repulsing Tony, but he did it anyway. He also offered to take the guest room until Tony wanted to have him nearby. 

But, Tony still wanted him in their bed.

Tony still wanted him _everywhere_ and Loki knew that was less from trust, and more from wanting Loki and refusing to let him go.

Loki knew he had a long way to go to regain Tony’s trust and he started by doing the first thing to prove he wasn’t after Tony’s money. He got a job.

When he told Tony, the man had stared at him blankly. “You did what?”

“I got a job,” Loki answered, 

“Doing what?”

“Translating. I speak multiple languages, as you know.”

Tony still looked confused. “But you don’t have credentials… do you?”

Loki hesitated, but he had promised the truth. “I may have doctored my resume, but I will be able to do the job.”

“But why did you _get_ a job?”

Loki held his gaze firmly. “Because I need to earn a living.”

Tony blinked rapidly and when he spoke it was only to say a soft, “ _Oh_.”

Smiling, Loki had come forward and kissed his lover’s temple. “Come on, I’ve ordered us dinner.”

After that, nothing else was ever said about Loki’s job and although he changed career paths a number of times over the next eighteen months, he never once _stopped_ working, or using the money he earned to buy Tony gifts and take them out to dinner.

Loki did everything possible to prove his sincerity, affection and commitment. He opened his heart entirely to Tony, and, miraculously, although it took time, Tony did the same.

It had taken two years and even though there had been difficulties and uncertainty at first, things were now better and back on track.

Tony believed Loki when he whispered ‘ _I love you_ ’ and Tony confidently confirmed it back. Loki still felt like he would never be able to truly erase the bad start to their relationship, but he was hoping to continue to prove himself in the present and in the future. 

It was what found Loki nervously fiddling with his napkin over dinner. They had spent the evening in; Loki had prepared dinner and set a table with candles overlooking the New York skyline. Tony had joked about missing their anniversary, but his eyes had been soft. Loki had made a point of surprising Tony with numerous affectionate gestures and presents over the last two years. It was why he was relaxed and didn’t expect anything.

They had just finished desert and Loki knew it was time. 

“You okay, Lokes?” Tony asked, “You look worried.”

He looked nothing but concerned and it gave Loki the confidence to reach across the table and take his hand.

“Tony,” he began. “I love you. I love everything about you. There is not a habit, quirk, scar or wrinkle about you that I don’t adore.” Tony was already smiling, his eyes crinkling with amusement and affection. “I never imagined how much you would mean to me, or how you could change my life and sway my heart. I made a terrible mistake once,” Loki said, his voice a little rough, “and I have never been more grateful that you gave me the chance to fix and _prove_ things to you.”

“And you did,” Tony squeezed Loki’s hand. “I know you love me, Loki.”

“Good,” Loki whispered, feeling relief, but not enough to stop the pounding of his heart as he stood up and let Tony’s hand go.

Tony frowned at him, but Loki stepped over to his work bag that he’d leant against the couch nearby. He reached into it and pulled out two items. He came back to Tony and slowly dropped down onto one knee beside his boyfriend. Tony’s eyes went wide with shock.

“I love you,” Loki told him again. “And I want to marry you. I want to be your partner legally and in every way I can.” 

He pushed Tony’s plate aside so that he could place down the first item; a thick legal document. He then opened the ring and placed it on top; it was a simple platinum band and something he had saved up to afford. 

Tony’s fingers raised, touching the red velvet box, yet his eyes also dropped to the document.

“I drew this up with your company’s lawyers,” Loki explained. “It’s a pre-nupital agreement and I’ve already signed it. You can check with them, you can read it yourself, but I swear to you, Tony, I only want to marry _you_ , not the money you come with.”

Tony laughed; a soft, incredulous and happy sound. He turned to Loki with a wide smile and whispered the words that made Loki’s heart erupt with warmth; “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Loki grinned and couldn’t stop himself from kissing the other man. Tony kissed him back and threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair. 

It was perfect, it was _bliss_ and Loki only pulled back so he could fumble with the ring box and take out the ring. He knew Tony’s ring size, and was delighted when it slid on without a problem. He kissed Tony’s cheek and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Tony’s temple. His _fiancé’s_ temple – assuming he agreed to the document.

“If you want to redraft it,” Loki told him. “I won’t mind. It should be fine; I made sure there were no loopholes. I made sure-”

“Loki,” Tony whispered, and Loki stopped. “I trust you.”

Those words even after all this time, still sent relief rocketing through Loki and made him slump a little further.

“Even so,” he shifted and brushed his lips over Tony’s temple. “Read it. I want you to be happy with-”

Loki stopped when he felt Tony move and, a few moments later, he heard the sound of paper ripping. Loki snapped open his eyes and jerked back; staring as Tony casually ripped each page of the pre-nuptial agreement in half.

Loki’s stared, bug-eyed as Tony cheerfully tossed the last of the paper onto the floor. It took Tony cupping his cheeks and pulling his face away before he could meet Tony’s eyes. 

“Tony? What? You-”

Tony smiled and kissed him. It only lasted a moment before he pulled back and whispered, "I don’t want this hanging over us, Loki. I know you love me. I know you don't give a crap about my money. You don’t have to prove it anymore."

Loki let out a pained noise and pressed their foreheads together. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck but still promised him; the words a vow he would spend a lifetime fulfilling.

"I'll always prove it to you, Tony. _Always_."

Because, he had almost lost Tony once, and Loki would do everything in his power to make sure he never lost him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd yup. I just wanted to write Loki playing a trick/having a plan and throwing it away because he falls in love only for the ANGST and FEELS of Tony finding out but keeping him anyway because he's so self-deprecating and in love. And then that proposal of FEEEEELS and happy ending. 
> 
> Mwahaha. I hope you enjoyed XD


End file.
